1. Technical Field
The subject technology provides improvements in technical fields including the field of building energy/efficiency measurement instrumentation and auditing technology. Aspects of the technology relate to systems and methods for evaluating energy efficiency at a resource consumption location, such as a residence or business establishment. In particular, aspects of the technology enable remote efficiency audits based on an analysis of various information types, such as, electric energy consumption data and weather data.
2. Introduction
As the demand for electricity increases worldwide, meeting the demand has become more expensive. One way to meet energy demands is to improve energy efficiency, the importance of which has become increasingly important. Efforts to reduce electricity consumption have motivated advances in efficient energy use and conservation efforts, such as improvements in building efficiency.
On-site building efficiency audits can be useful in determining the energy efficiency of a location where an energy resource (e.g., electric power and/or gas) is used, such as a residential or commercial building. Although on-site audits can be helpful for identifying sources of energy leaks (such as thermal leaks), on-site audits are often costly and inconvenient, requiring the use of specialized instrumentation, and visitation by a trained auditor.
During an on-site efficiency audit, an auditor may utilize a number of tools. Such tools can include, but are not limited to: telescoping ladders, screwdrivers, pliers and/or adjustable wrenches, tape measures, flashlights, a smoke generating device, and/or inspection mirrors, etc. An array of instruments may also be used for an on-site audit. Some such instruments can include, but are not limited to: infrared cameras, combustion analyzer/s, manometers, watt meters, moisture meters, draft gauges, and/or digital probe thermometers, etc. Due to the extensive use of tools and instruments that can be required to perform effective on-site efficiency audits, on-site audits can be both difficult to schedule and expensive to perform.
The subject technology addresses the forgoing technical limitations of on-site efficiency audits by providing systems and methods for remotely evaluating the energy efficiency of a resource consumption site (a building), such as a utility subscriber's home or a business location where energy is used. Aspects of the technology involve the collection of energy resource consumption data in conjunction with other data and/or signals, such as weather information, indoor climate information, thermostat set points, and/or various user behaviors. As explained in further detail below, these signals can be used to calculate energy efficiency scores or ratings for a respective location. Because different types of weather changes can have differing effects on a building's indoor climate, in some aspects, an analysis of indoor climate (e.g., temperatures or balance points), can help identify and recommend user actions that can increase building efficiency.